


Batman and Van

by SereneSorrow



Category: Powerless (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: What if Van really did get to meet Batman? Based on Powerless Episode 4 Emily Dates a Henchman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I just re-watched this episode and I'm literally posting this two seconds after I finished writing this idea out, so It's not something I put a huge amount of thought into and the characters don't really have a lot of depth but I thought it would be fun! :) Slight changes to the episode, mainly that Batman didn't swipe the Batarang back, just dropped the guys' wallets on the ground for them.

     “Okay, well I think I'm done getting mugged for the night. I think I'll head back to the office.” Ron said as he tucked away his wallet.  
     “Yeah, me too, come on Van-ah, Mr. Wayne.” Teddy agreed.  
     “Guys I told you to call me Robin, and besides we can't give up now, Batman just took out that mugger! He'll be back any moment for the Batarang!” Van whined.  
     “Yeah, I don't think so.” Teddy said.  
     “I mean, he could probably sneak into Wayne Security and get it himself, and we're out here risking our lives with clown henchmen for nothing.” Ron explained.  
     “Oh come on!” Van complained as the two technicians started off down the alley. “Well, they are going to miss out on the BEST NIGHT EVER!” He said to himself, shouting the last words down the now empty alley after his employees.  
     Van paced back down the alley towards the single light illuminating an unmarked backdoor. “Man, they are definitely missing out. This is going to be great!” Suddenly there was a loud clattering and Van jumped, spinning around and nearly tripping over his green rubber boots. A cat jumped up out of a toppled pile of garbage bins and Van breathed a relieved sigh that he wasn't being attacked by another henchmen. “Hold on,” he said, thinking he was being shrewd, “unless you work for...” and he began approaching the cat slowly... “Catwoman!” and he scooped up the cat which yowled in surprise and clawed at Van. “Ow! Yeow! Okay, okay!” Van protested, trying to set the cat back down and disentangle its claws from his gloves which apparently weren't thick enough to protect him from cat claws.  
     “Stupid cat!” he called after the retreating animal. As he turned around he caught sight of a dark figure. “Gah!” jumping back he realized that he had just come face to face with Batman.  
     “Oh my god! Batman! I knew you'd show up! I told those other guys- not important I knew you'd come back for the batarang! I am a huge fan!” As he gushed over his hero Van took in the details of the figure before him in the light of the single bulb above the door behind him. There was something familiar about the silent figure, he just couldn't quite put his finger on...  
     “Wait a minute, Bruce?” Van burst out suddenly.  
     'Batman' flinched back.  
     “Bruce Wayne! Hah! I cant believe I didn't see it sooner!” Van said with a grin.  
     “Sir I'm not-” 'Batman' began but Van talked over him, oblivious.  
     “It's so obvious!” Van continued.  
     “Whoever you think I am-”  
     “Bruce! You read the group text I sent out earlier saying that I was going to meet Batman tonight and you came all the way out to Charm City so you could meet him too!” Van explained as though he'd figured out a great mystery.  
      'Batman' stopped abruptly at this, mouth hanging open in shock, though the expression was lost on Van.  
     “Even dressed up in a costume, like me! Although not as accurately, everyone knows the real Batman is taller, and the suit isn't so bulky. It's more streamlined, less cape and those ears are all wrong. I have some sketches you can take a look at back at the office!”  
     “Uh, Van-” Bruce said as his cousin tried to drag him down the alley.  
     “We have plenty of time to fix your suit! I've been wandering around these alleys for hours now. Batman will show up wherever the homing device in the Batarang is anyway.” Van explained still exited about the adventure.  
     Bruce followed reluctantly after his cousin. Knowing that he would have to pretend to be a Batman fan or risk revealing to his cousin that he really was the Dark Knight. Van lead them down a series of turns that had them going in circles more than once before they eventually arrived back to where Van had parked his car, only to find the tires missing.  
     “Where are my tires! What happened to my car! I'm starting to think Charm City is as bad as Gotham!” Van ranted to himself as he texted AAA.  
     Bruce scanned the street around them, noting the shadowed figures down the street in winter coats, henchmen of Dr. Freeze. The girls on the corner in their split leg jeans, henchmen of Two-Face. The boy just ducking down another dark alley, the flash of a tire iron disappearing into his oversized sweatshirt.  
     “Honestly, I use all the latest technology from Wayne Security in this car and I still get my tires stolen! I'm going to have that team working overtime every weekend until I can park a car on this street for twenty-four hours without being robbed!” Van ranted until AAA arrived with a tow-truck and a car to drive them back to the Wayne Security building.  
     “Calm down Van, I'm sure your employees are doing the best work they can, they will update the vehicle security systems as promptly as they can.” Bruce said placatingly.  
     “I just can't believe this, I need, I need a burger.” Van apparently landed on comfort food as his method of dealing with his damaged car. Under his cowl Batman rolled his eyes as Van told the driver to stop at the drive-thru of the nearest fast food restaurant which turned out to be Burrito Gigante.  
     When they finally arrived at Wayne Security the main elevator was stuck, or broken down apparently, and they gravitated to the executive elevator which would force them to walk down three flights of stairs back to Van's office.  
     “You really have the strong, silent thing down Bruce, you'd make a good Batman impersonator if you had an accurate costume.” Van said between bites of his burrito and sips from his supersized drink as they descended the stairs.  
     Bruce's lips quirked into a smile as he responded simply. “Really?”  
     “Oh yeah. You know the big man only needs one sidekick, and that's going to be me, but maybe I'll put in a good word for you and you can fill in for me if I get sick or something.” Van boasted as Bruce fought down laughter so he wouldn't hurt his cousin's feelings.  
     Walking into the office Bruce realized immediately that something was off, but Van was oblivious and he continued on into the office as Bruce slipped back to follow a few paces behind. As they came out into the open office space Van looked up and finally noticed something off, as he took in Emily, Jackie, Ron and Teddy seated back to back in a circle and tied to their chairs.  
     “It's Robin! Batman must be nearby!” Shouted a man in a black shirt with a green Riddler question mark on it. The man and others dressed like him dashed for the exits as Van watched, and Bruce clotheslined one of the henchmen who tried to run past him. Toning down his fighting skill he took down all off the henchmen while Van asked his employees what was going on, apparently thinking they were playacting for all the concern he showed.  
     “Van, seriously, call the police!” Jackie demanded of her clueless boss while Teddy and Ron exclaimed excitedly over Bruce Wayne in a Batman costume taking down Riddler henchmen.  
     “Okay, but before they get here, get some scissors and cut me out of this suit.” Van said as Bruce started tying up the mostly unconscious henchmen.  
     Van missed Jackie rolling her eyes at her boss as he made the call, and by the time the police arrived he and Bruce were both dressed in proper suits. The police hauled away the henchmen and took statements from everyone before they packed up, leaving the Wayne Security team to start picking up the mess the henchmen had left of the office.  
     “I have just been dying to meet you Mr. Wayne!” Emily said, introducing herself with her typical bright-eyed excitement despite recent events. “I was so excited to start working here at Wayne Security and I just wanted to thank you for keeping us in business after we came up with the Jack-O-Lert. Teddy, Ron and I were discussing how odd it was that Batman came up with such a similar device after we did. He really is a genius I guess! You don't think he gained access to out schematics somehow do you?”  
     “I'm sure it's just a coincidence Ms. Locke. If you'll excuse me, I need to be getting back to Gotham.” Bruce said, slipping out of the room just as Teddy rushed in from the lab.  
     “Guys! The Batarang is gone!” Teddy called.  
     “What? What do you mean it's gone?” Van demanded, looking everywhere for the weapon.  
     “Well you told me to hide it in the lab so the police didn't think it was evidence and take it, and I just went back to check on it and it just wasn't there!” Teddy explained.  
     As Van, Teddy and Ron continued bickering over who's fault it was that they'd just lost their chance at meeting Batman, and Jackie abandoned the fanboys to head home herself Emily looked over her shoulder at the descending elevator and smiled knowingly at her sudden realization. She knew coming to work for Wayne Security was going to be exciting, and she was definitely right.


End file.
